knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
III DIO: 1945–1990. Žene u socijalizmu – od ubrzane emancipacije do ubrzane repatrijarhalizacije
Bojana Đokanović, Ivana Dračo, Zlatan Delić .. ukinuli ste nam afižu... Ovo poglavlje se kontekstualno osvrće na društvene, ekonomske, političke i kulturne prilike, te svakodnevni život u Socijalističkoj Republici Bosni i Hercegovini (SRBiH), odnosno Socijalističkoj Federativnoj Republici Jugoslaviji (SFRJ) po završetku Drugog svjetskog rata pa do kraja osamdesetih godina, sa posebnim naglaskom na žensko pitanje i položaj žena. Pažnja će se posvetiti ranim socijalističkim naporima i zakonodavnim mjerama za ravnopravnost spolova i emancipaciju žena, kao i cjelokupnom društvenom napretku za vrijeme socijalističke vlasti. Pitanja pozitivnih i negativnih implikacija ovog napretka po život žena propitivat će se iz feminističke perspektive. Za čim su žene žudjele, čemu su stremile, čemu se nadale i za šta se borile, da li su uspjele dosegnuti ravnopravnost sa muškarcima u periodu bratstva i jedinstva – samo su neka od pitanja kojima će se posvetiti posebna pažnja. Kako je pitanje obrazovanja žena bilo posebno važno u ovom periodu, ovoj temi će se posvetiti posebna pažnja, kao i doprinosu žena nauci. Pregled prilika kad su kultura i umjetnost u pitanju, posebno književnost, slikarstvo, pozorište i film daje se kroz predstavljanje rada određenih žena u ovim oblastima. Napominjemo da su i u ovom poglavlju spomenute samo neke od žena koje su se svojim djelima, radom i ostvarenjima istakle u toku socijalističkog perioda BiH. 105ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Ubrzana emancipacija Nakon pobjede antifašizma i partizanskog pokreta, poslijeratni period u SRBiH, kao i u čitavoj SFRJ, označio je početak masovnih i značajnih društvenih, političkih i ekonomskih promjena. Promjene su se ticale iskorjenjivanja zaostavština Kraljevine Jugoslavije – kako u političkom i ideološkom tako i u društvenom segmentu – ali i urbanizacije i emancipacije ruralnih jugoslavenskih sredina i stanovništva, te industrijalizacije i uopće izgradnje socijalističkog društva i ratom devastirane zemlje. Socijalistički sistem se, kao jednopartijski sistem, u velikoj mjeri oslanjao na tekovine i mit o partizanskoj borbi protiv fašističke okupacije (1941–1945), ali i na tri potporna stuba – samoupravljanje, pokret nesvrstanih i bratstvo i jedinstvo. Samoupravljanje se odnosilo na slobodan, radnički, samoodrživ i progresivan sistem; pokret nesvrstanih je postavio Jugoslaviju između SSSR-a i Amerike i udružio je sa ostalim zemljama tog pokreta; bratstvo i jedinstvo se odnosilo na politiku promocije harmonije među nacionalnim grupama i republikama Jugoslavije.359 Promjene koje su uslijedile nakon Drugog svjetskog rata uveliko su se ticale i žena i njihovog položaja i prava u državi. Nova prava koja su žene Jugoslavije stekle u socijalističkom vremenu zapravo su same osvojile, prije svega ravnopravnim učestvovanjem u NOBu. Ta osvojena prava su nakon rata ušla i u zakonodavstvo čime su žene stekle i formalni državni podsticaj i ohrabrenje za emancipaciju i ravnopravnost s muškarcima. Pitanje kojim ćemo se baviti u ovom poglavlju jeste da li su, osim teoretski, žene Jugoslavije pa tako i žene BiH, i u praksi uživale ravnopravnost sa muškarcima ili socijalizam nije uspio da riješi pitanje žena Jugoslavije. Kao što je prikazano u prethodnom poglavlju, učešće žena u NOB-u bilo je veoma značajno. Hrabrost i odlučnost žena učesnica u NOB-u, kako partizanki tako i onih koje su doprinosile na druge načine, kao što su bolničarke, kurirke, ilegalke itd., u velikoj mjeri su doprinijele borbi protiv fašizma i borbi za svijet koji će biti bolji za 359 Ramet, P. S., (1999), In Tito’s Time, u Gender Politics in the Western Balkans (ur. Ramet P. S.), University Park, Pennsylvania: the Pennsylvania State University Press, str. 91, pp. 89-100. 106 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE njih i njihovu djecu. Ravnopravnost žena je svakako bila i dijelom komunističke ideologije. Kako je i sam Lenjin isticao, ne može biti socijalističkog pokreta ako ogroman dio radnih žena ne uzme u njemu široko učešće. (…) Nama je potrebno da žena – radnica postigne, ne samo pred zakonom već i u životu, jednakost sa muškarcem – radnikom. Zato je potrebno da žene – radnice uzimaju sve više učešća u upravljanju preduzećima i u upravljanju državom. 360 Podrška i pohvala ženama je stigla i sa samog političkog i vojnog vrha, od Josipa Broza Tita, koji je istakao zasluge žena Jugoslavije i napomenuo da mora doći i do promjene položaja žena u zemlji: (...) žene Jugoslavije, koje su u ovoj borbi sa takvim samoprijegorom dale takve žrtve, one što tako uporno stoje u prvim redovima Narodnooslobodilačke borbe, imaju pravo da ovdje, danas, jedanput zauvijek, utvrde jednu činjenicu: da ova borba mora donijeti ploda i za žene naroda Jugoslavije, da nikada više niko neće moći istrgnuti te skupo plaćene plodove iz njihovih ruku!361 Antifašistički front žena (AFŽ) bio je isključivo ženska, masovna organizacija koja je skupila i kanalisala žensku energiju za unapređenje položaja žena u društvu. AFŽ je bila svojevrsna škola u kojoj su žene naučile da budu aktivne u javnom i političkom životu zemlje. Rad se odvijao pod rukovodstvom Komunističke partije Jugoslavije i bio je oslonjen na temeljna opredjeljenja da su žene ravnopravne sa muškarcima u svim segmentima života i rada. 362 Nakon rata, u junu 1945. godine održan je Prvi kongres AFŽ-a Jugoslavije u Beogradu, kada su identifikovani osnovni ciljevi rada ove organizacije. Kako je utvrđeno, ciljevi su se prvenstveno odnosili 360 Kožul, F. (1973), Samoupravni i radni status žene u Jugoslaviji (rezultati istraživanja), Sarajevo, Univerzitet u Sarajevu, Fakultet političkih nauka, str. 23. 361 Ibid, str. 33. 362 Stojaković, G., n. d. 107ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku na obnovu i humanitarne aktivnosti, ali su doneseni i zadaci o prosvjećivanju i opismenjavanju ženske populacije. U poslijeratnom periodu, AFŽ je dakako imao i veliku emancipatorsku ulogu. Kako se navodi u knjizi Ivane Pantelić Partizanke kao građanke, AFŽ je imao tri važne emancipatorske uloge: mobilisanje žena radi obnove, opismenjavanje i prosvjećivanje žena, podsticaj za izgradnju obdaništa, zahvaljujući čemu su žene dobile mogućnost da se zaposle i tako steknu suštinski značajnu ekonomsku samostalnost.363 AFŽ je bila osnovna organizacija oko koje su se združile mnoge žene, i aktivno je radila na uključivanju žena u društveni i politički život te na ohrabrivanju i podsticanju žena da istupe iz dotadašnjih matrica, koje su bile tipične za patrijarhalne tradicionalne sredine. Veliki broj većih i bitnijih pozicija u AFŽ-u bio je dodijeljen bivšim partizankama koje su, u periodu poslije rata, služile kao modeli za emancipaciju ostalih žena a pogotovo žena iz ruralnih sredina. Politika AFŽ-a bila je i ohrabrivati, poticati i osposobljavati žene na samostalan rad i neovisnost te potaći žene da se drugačije odnose prema radu. AFŽ je isticao i da udaja nije jedini smisao ženinog života.364 Iz ovih navoda se jasno vide emancipatorski i feministički postulati po kojima je AFŽ radio. AFŽ je imao i svoju štampu koja je bila jako oružje za širenje ideološkog plana socijalističke Jugoslavije. U periodu od 1942–1944, u toku rata na prostorima gdje je postojao Narodnooslobodilački pokret, povremeno je štampano trideset listova (…) od kojih su za BiH bili Žena kroz borbu (AFŽ OK KPJ za istočnu Bosnu), Žena na putu slobode (OK KPJ za Hercegovinu), Nova žena (AFŽ BiH), Front slobode (AFŽ za istočnu Bosnu), Hercegovka (AFŽ za Hercegovinu). Posle oslobođenja, u Jugoslaviji je formirana jasna i čvrsta struktura AFŽ-a na lokalnom, re- 363 Pantelić, I. (2011), Partizanke kao građanke, Beograd, Institut za savremenu istoriju; Evoluta, str. 56. 364 Dijanić, D; Merunka-Golubić, M; Niemčić, I; Stanić, D., Ženski biografski leksikon, Ibid, str. 307. 108 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE gionalnom, pokrajinskom i saveznom nivou tako da su se listovi, čiji je izdavač AFŽ, štampali u republičkim centrima i Vojvodini. Cilj je bio da se ženama prenesu političke poruke vodeći računa o kulturološkim razlikama i specifičnostima koje je svaka republika socijalističke Jugoslavije imala. Za BiH je štampana: Nova žena (AFŽ BiH, Sarajevo, 1941–1977) (...)365 U prvom Ustavu Federativne Narodne Republike Jugoslavije (FNRJ) 1946. godine, žene su i formalno dobile pravo glasa. U 24. članu se navodi da svi građani, bez razlike pola, narodnosti, rase, vjeroispovijesti, stupnja obrazovanosti i mjesta stanovanja, koji su navršili 18 godina starosti, imaju pravo da biraju i da budu birani u sve organe državne vlasti. 366 Ipak, žene Jugoslavije, uključujući, dakle, i žene BiH, imale su pravo glasa i prije ovog Ustava. Naime, u dokumentu pod naslovom Zadaci i ustrojstvo narodnooslobodilačkih odbora ženama je potvrđeno aktivno i pasivno biračko pravo koje su one koristile već 1941. godine u izborima za narodne odbore. 367 Kako navodi Godrana Stojaković, nakon donošenja člana 24. Ustava FNRJ uslijedio je sistem zakona koji je zaista utemeljio sva ta prava na ličnom, porodičnom i političkom planu. To je bio važan argument kojim se agitovalo za veće učešće žena u političkom i privrednom životu zemlje. Žene su u prvim godinama stvaranja socijalističke Jugoslavije krenule ka poziciji interesne grupe gdje su se sa jedne strane suočile sa situacijom u kojoj treba da formulišu svoje interese i da se za njih bore, a sa druge strane su postale interesna sfera, jer je bilo jasno da se obnova i izgradnja zemlje a i stvaranje jednog novog socijalističkog društva ne može desiti bez ozbiljnog aktivnog učešća žena, i tu je AFŽ odigrao nesporno važnu ulogu. Žene su se u socijalizmu izborile i dobile prostor da unutar nove ideologije aktivno učestvuju u stvaranju novog odnosa među spolovima, da uspostavljaju ravnopravnost, a AFŽ je organizovao mehanizme koji su mogli da uključe većinu žena.368 365 Stojaković, G., n.d. str. 38-39. 366 Izvor: http://www.arhivyu.gov.rs/active/en/home/glavna_navigacija/leksikon_jugoslavi je/konstitutivni_akti_jugoslavije/ustav_fnrj.html (31. mart 2014) 367 Taljanović, A. (2010), Žena u politici BiH, Sarajevo, str. 51. 368 U Ekonomija njege i brige izgradila je zemlju. Izvor. http://maz.hr/index.php/tekstovi/ clanci/15-ekonomija-nege-i-brige-izgradila-je-zemlju (24. maj 2014) 109ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Osim prava glasa, žene su u socijalizmu dobile još nekoliko važnih zakonskih mogućnosti. Kroz zakon o braku (1946) izjednačen je položaj žena i muškaraca u braku, zakonima iz oblasti porodičnog prava iz 1947, izjednačena su prava bračne i vanbračne djece, zakonom o socijalnom osiguranju uvedeno je i osiguranje za sve rizike, što je obuhvaćalo i plaćeno porodiljsko odsustvo i ostvarivanje prava na penziju pod istim uslovima i za žene i za muškarce, iako su žene ranije odlazile u penziju. Pravo na abortus je omogućeno zakonom iz 1951, a Ustavom iz 1974. ženi se garantuje puno pravo na slobodno rađanje, a od 1977. dozvoljen je abortus bez ikakvih ograničenja do deset nedelja starosti ploda. U tadašnje jugoslovensko zakonodavstvo ugrađene su sve međunarodne konvencije koje se odnose na položaj žene.369 SFRJ je 1979. godine potpisala Deklaraciju o eliminisanju svih oblika diskriminacije žena (CEDAW), usvojenu na Generalnoj skupštini UN-a, koja je stupila na snagu 1981. godine i koja se automatski prenijela i na Republiku Bosnu i Hercegovinu nakon raspada Jugoslavije. Uloga nove vlasti nakon Drugog svjetskog rata je bila okrenuta i ka suočavanju sa ranije stečenim društvenim praksama i preobražajem društva. Posebna pažnja se pridavala ukidanju ruralnih životnih praksi i modernizaciji društva, pa se tako trebalo suočiti sa unapređenjem higijenskih praksi stanovništva, iskorjenjivanjem zaraznih bolesti koje su uzele danak, kao i prosvjećivanjem društva. Ovim praksama su najviše bile ugrožene ruralnije republike i one sa nižim standardom života, kao što su Makedonija, Crna Gora i BiH. Urbanizacija društva, odnosno velike selidbe iz ruralnih područja u gradove dovele su do preseljenja i starih navika i tradicionalnih životnih praksi u gradove i urbanije sredine. Ekipa AFŽ-a, koja je 1952. godine sprovela zdravstveno-prosvjetnu kampanju u Zenici, je organizovala veliku akciju čišćenja grada, kuća i dvorišta, budući da se pokazalo kako je nizak standard života u mnogim radničkim porodicama rezultat neznanja žena i muškaraca. Slične akcije su organizovane i u Jajcu, Bosanskom Novom, Mrkonjić Gradu, Bugojnu i Doboju.370 369 Stojičić, M., Ibid, str. 112. 370 Prijem delegacije Četvrtog kongresa AFŽ-a kod predsjednika Tita, (28. mart 1953), Pripremni materijal: Arhiv Josipa Broza Tita (AJBT), Kabinet predsjednika republike (KPR) II-2, u Od Ru- 110 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE Nadalje, u socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji donesen je i zakon o skidanju zara i feredže i otkrivanju muslimanske žene. Stav Islamske zajednice (IZ) po ovom pitanju je bio afirmativan, a potvrdilo se da s vjerskog stajališta nije bilo nikakve prepreke za skidanje zara i feredže, te da je pokrivanje žena bio više običaj nego vjerski nalog. Prije donošenja samog zakona pitanje otkrivanja muslimanske žene je razmatrano na Drugom kongresu AFŽ-a, koji je održan u Sarajevu 1947. godine, kada je donesena rezolucija o pokretu muslimanki za skidanje zara i feredže. Ovu akciju je pokrenuo AFŽ pod direktivom Komunističke partije, a ona je imala za cilj da se muslimanske žene same organizuju i promovišu skidanje zara i feredže. Pri tom je bilo bitno da se ovaj čin uradi javno tako da ohrabri/podstakne i ostale žene da učine isto. Akcija je donijela rezultate i zaista su neke žene javnim činovima skidanja zara i feredže ohrabrile i ostale da to učine. Međutim, akcija je nailazila i na otpor, a posebno otpor muških članova porodice, kako su neke žene navodile. Poslije Drugog svjetskog rata i socijalističke revolucije u Jugoslaviji, aktuelizovano je pitanje muslimanske ženske nošnje. Ta nošnja je okarakterisana kao prepreka emancipaciji muslimanke i zatraženo je njeno ukidanje. Akciju za ukidanje ove nošnje u BiH započeo je Antifašistički front žena (AFŽ) 1947. Na drugom kongresu AFŽ-a, održanom 13. i 14. jula 1947. u Sarajevu, donijeta je rezolucija o pokretu muslimanki za skidanje zara.371 Godine 1950. donesen je i zakon kojim se zabranjuje nošenje, prisiljavanje ili nagovaranje žene da nosi zar ili feredžu ili na drugi način pokriva lice. Marame nisu bile zakonom zabranjene, ali će postepeno nestajati prvo u gradskim, a potom i seoskim sredinaralnog ka Urbanom. Modernizacija RBiH u FNRJ 1945–1955. (Dobrivojević, I.), (2011), Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju u Sarajevu, str. 10 371 Izvor: http://goo.gl/zoTQ5R (20. juni 2014) Muslimanke skidaju zar na mitingu žena , Sarajevo, 1947. 111ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ma. Kao razlog zabrane zara i feredže navodi se da se otkloni vijekovna oznaka potčinjenosti i kulturne zaostalosti žene muslimanke, da se olakša ženi muslimanki puno korištenje prava izvojevanih u Narodnooslobodilačkoj borbi i socijalističkoj izgradnji zemlje i da joj se obezbijedi puna ravnopravnost i šire učešće u društvenom, kulturnom i privrednom životu zemlje.372 Dakle, zar i feredža su bili viđeni kao čin potčinjenosti. Za nepoštivanje zakona predviđene su kazne do tri mjeseca zatvora ili novčana kazna do 20.000 dinara. Za prisiljavanje žene da nosi tu odjeću ili za vršenje propagande u tom smislu, predviđena je kazna lišenja slobode sa prinudnim radom do dvije godine ili novčana do 50.000 dinara. Veliku ulogu u provođenju ovog zakona imao je AFŽ, čije članice su propagandnom akcijom ali i obilaskom ruralnih sredina u SR BiH, 30 dana prije samog stupanja zakona na snagu, utjecale na žene da se otkriju. Raskid sa SSSR-om i destaljinizacija U periodu od 1945. do 1948. godine FNR Jugoslavija je bila na putu razvoja kao i ostale zapadne zemlje. Međutim, 1948. godine dolazi do sukoba sa Informbiroom (IB)373 zbog namjere jugoslavenskog rukovodstva da okupi balkanske i istočnoevropske države u jednu federaciju i preuzme vodstvo nad dijelom svjetskog komunističkog pokreta, što je dovelo do podozrenja Staljina i njegovog okruženja. Stoga je 1948. godine došlo do raskida između socijalističke Jugoslavije i čitavog istočnog bloka.374 Komunistička partija Jugoslavije (KPJ) tada je bila uzdrmana i unutrašnjim raskolima a, kako navodi Ivana Pantelić, sukob sa Informbiroom je imao velike posljedice na 372 Izvor: http://goo.gl/zwXbFe (20. juni 2014) 373 „Međunarodna organizacija komunističkih i radničkih partija – Informbiro, osnovana je 1947. a KPJ je bila član Infrombiroa. Godine 1948. Informbiro je posebnom rezolucijom osudio „stanje u Komunističkoj partiji Jugoslavije“ koje je okarakterisano kao „izdaja rukovodstva KPJ (…) jer zataškava klasnu borbu u jugoslovenksom društvu, naročito na selu (…) i jer rastavlja Partiju od Narodnog fronta koji je obuhvatao klasno veoma raznolike elemente (radnike, seljake, kulake, trgovce, buržoasku inteligenciju.“ (Petranović, B. (1981), str. 477, u Sojaković, G., Ibid str. 34). 374 Petranović, B., (1980), Istorija Jugoslavije (1918–1978), Beograd; Cvetković, S. (2006), Između srpa i čekića: Represija u Srbiji 1944–1953, u Pantelić, I., Beograd, Ibid, str. 91-93. 112 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE emancipaciju žena u socijalističkoj Jugoslaviji. Kriza koja je uslijedila dovela je do smanjenja sredstava za ženske organizacije, kao što je AFŽ, i njihove novine i časopise. Već 1951. godine, forma časopisa je promijenjena u formu običnih ženskih magazina. Oni koji su podržali Staljina bili su proglašeni neprijateljima partije i države, te su progonjeni. Sudilo im se na sudovima narodne časti, a gubitak narodne časti podrazumijevao je i gubitak biračkog prava, ostalih građanskih prava i težak fizički rad.375 Žene, a pre svega bivše partizanke, bile su također progonjene tokom ovog velikog, pre svega partijskog raskola, ali i dubokog sukoba u društvu. Sukob sa Informbiroom doveo je do svojevrsne, svakako neuobičajene emancipacije, pošto su prvi put u mirnodopskom periodu žene u masi, posebno one politički aktivne, bile zatvarane i kasnije ostrakovane iz društva.376 Kazne za privrženost Rusima bile su višestruke, uključujući izbacivanje iz stanova, gubitka radnog mjesta, batinanja, prisilnog razvoda, preseljenja, promjene zanimanja, do hapšenja i dugotrajnog zatočenja u logorima formiranim u pustim i surovim krajevima, po uzoru na sovjetski sistem Gulaga. 377 Optužbe su često bile bizarne, nedokazane i lažne, a mnogim optuženicima/ama nije ni suđeno. Kako navodi Jelena Vujić, u većini slučajeva sudilo se samo višim partijskim funkcionerima.378 O progonu i zatvaranju žena, Vujić ističe da žene informbiroovke nikada nisu služile kazne sa muškarcima. Prvo su bile smještene u Ramskom ritu kod Požarevca, a od 1950. godine prelaze u poseban logor na ostrvu Sveti Grgur, a zatim na Goli otok. O uslovima života nakon zatvora, Ivana Pantelić ističe da: žene koje su bile zatočene u vreme krize sa zemljama IB, imale su ogromne poteškoće da se ponovo integrišu u društvo nakon napuštanja logora. One su izgubile sva politička i građanska 375 Katz, V. (2006), Komunizam i represija: Sud narodne časti u BiH, u 60 godina završetka od Drugog svjetskog rata – kako se sjećati 1945. godine (ur. Kamberović, H.), Sarajevo, Institit za istoriju Sarajevo 376 Ibid, str. 92-93. 377 Cvetković, S., str. 373, u Pantelić, I., n. d., str.92. 378 Vujić, J., Sve po spisku: o Golom Otoku (ekskluzivni spiskovi žrtava). Izvor: http://noviplamen.net/2013/11/25/sve-po-spisku-istina-o-golom-otoku-ekskluzivni-spiskovi-zrtava/ (31. maj 2014) 113ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku prava. Nije postojao način da ponovo budu primljene ni na stara radna mesta, ni u bilo koju drugu državnu službu. Baš kao i ostalim zatvorenicima, bilo im je teško da ponovo uspostave komunikaciju s okolinom. Svi su bili uplašeni a veliki broj ljudi nije želeo da ima bilo kakve veze sa bivšim zatvorenicima.379 Iako se smatra da je oko 16.000 ljudi uhapšeno u Jugoslaviji (5% od ukupnog partijskog članstva) te da je bilo 413 ljudskih žrtava, Goli otok se ipak ne uzima kao logor smrti.380 Goli otok je bio u funkciji od 1948. do 1956. godine. Tri godine nakon Staljinove smrti 1953. godine odnosi sa SSSR-om su se poboljšali, a Goli otok je zatvoren iako se navodi da su neki zatvorenici/e oslobođeni tek 1959. godine. Raskid sa Staljinom u SFRJ je doveo i do odbacivanja nekih elemenata staljinističkog socijalizma, npr., sovjetski način upravljanja kompanijama, formalna cenzura, i poslije 1964. anatemizacija nacionalizma.381 Urbanizacija i industrijalizacija – žene kao radna snaga U teškom poslijeratnom periodu u kom su se društvo i država morali, što prije i što efikasnije, oporaviti od ratne devastacije kao i nedostataka prijeratne države – stare Jugoslavije, ali i u toku industrijalizacije države, javila se potreba za što većom radnom snagom. Po ugledu na sovjetsko iskustvo i praksu, jugoslavenski režim je Prvim petogodišnjim planom definisao razvoj teške industrije kao alfu i omegu svakog privrednog razvitka i napretka (…) za samo pet godina trebalo je povećati nacionalni dohodak za gotovo 2,5 puta.382 Zbog nerealnih ciljeva i manjka profesionalne i stručne radne 379 Pantelić, I., n. d., str.99. 380 Vujić, J., n. d. 381 Ramet, P. S. (1999), In Tito’s Time, u Gender Politics in the Western Balkans, (ur. Ramet P. S.), University Park, Pennsylvania:the Pennsylvania State University Press, str. 90, pp.89-100. 382 Dobrivojević, I. (2011), Od ruralnog ka urbanom. Modernizacija RBiH u FNRJ 1945-1955, Identitet BiH kroz historiju, zbornik radova 2, Sarajevo, Institut za istoriju u Sarajevu, str.16-17. 114 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE snage, na industrijalizaciju se trošilo više sredstava nego što je bilo potrebno. Krupne investicije u jednoj dominantno ruralnoj zemlji stvorile su problem radne snage. Tokom 1948. i 1949. godine fabrike i rudnici iz svih dijelova zemlje slali su dramatična upozorenja o nedostatku radne snage (…) seljake nije bilo jednostavno nagovoriti da postanu industrijski radnici (…) a vlasti su posebno insistirale na uključivanju žena u industriju, smatrajući seljanke i domaćice najvećim rezervama radne snage.383 Najdramatičniji porast je zabilježen u BiH, gdje je broj zaposlenih žena povećan 2,5 puta.384 U periodu od 1948 do 1950. članice AFŽ-a su svojim radom podržale Petogodišnji plan. Obnova zemlje, industrijalizacija i ‘uvođenje žena u privredu’ bili su osnovni zadaci. Žene su masovno podržale stav Tita i rukovodstva KPJ protiv IB-a.385 Nadalje, žene su masovno bile uključene u radne akcije na kojima su se gradile fabrike, pruge, putevi, itd. (...) radile su kao volonterke u obnovi zemlje, edukaciji stanovništva i zbrinjavanju ratne siročadi. Sretne što imaju mogućnost izaći u javnost, prvi put učiniti sebe i svoj rad vidljivim i poštovanim, one nisu postavljale pitanje plaćanja svoga rada pa su, čini se, bile i omiljena radna snaga novoga, ‘poslijeratovskog’ socijalističkog poretka.386 Žena kao radnica i ‘samoupravnica’ popularna je fraza kojom se definisala ‘politička’ uloga žene, prvo na radnom mjestu u sklopu ekonomske i političke demokracije, a potom aktivistice u društveno-političkom radu u zajednici.387 Kako bi se donekle olakšale životne obaveze žena radnica, gdje se prvenstveno misli na njihove porodične i kućne obaveze kao i odgoj djece koji je bio samo ženska obaveza, socijalistička vlast je donijela i niz uredbi kojima se rješavaju pitanja djece i majčinstva i omogućava 383 Dobrivojević, I., n. d., str. 17-19. 384 Ibid. 385 Stojaković, G., n. d., str. 34. 386 Ibid, Ženski biografski leksikon, str. 318. 387 Bakšić-Muftić, J. (2012), u Propitivanje ženskih, feminističkih i muslimanskih identiteta. Postsocijalistički konteksti u BiH i na Kosov. (ur. Spahić-Šiljak, Z.), Sarajevo, Centar za interdisciplinarne postdiplomske studije, Univerzitet u Sarajevu, str. 97. 115ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ženama da bez obzira na osnivanje porodica ostanu posvećene i aktivnostima u javnoj sferi ali i kako bi im se olakšao rad na fizički zahtjevnim poslovima. Tako Uredbom o pitanju ženskog rada u vrijeme trudnoće ili menstruacije žene su bile oslobođene rada koji zahtijeva dulje stajanje (npr. ne bi trebale biti kondukterke u tramvajima, vozovima, autobusima, ne bi trebale biti traktoristice, a predlagalo se da se ženama koje rode dvoje djece produlji roditeljski dopust). 388 Također je postojala i Uredba o otvaranju jaslica po poduzećima. 389 Iako je cilj ovih uredbi bio olakšati poslovanje ženama, ne možemo ne primijetiti da ih je i dalje držao u okovima bioloških okvira, te da je briga o djeci bila prepuštena isključivo ženama. Kada se govori o pravima radnica, bitno je napomenuti da (...) su žene bile uspješne i kompetentne na poslu i da nisu osjećale da su (…) bile onemogućene u napredovanju u karijeri. Razlozi za ove stavove mogu se potražiti u teško osvojenom pravu na rad, na njihovim osjećajima prema novom sistemu kao i u (patrijarhalnom) odgoju i utjecaju njihovih porodica. Novi socijalistički poredak nominalno je izjednačio radnike i radnice u plaći, ali je i dalje podržavao podjelu profesija na tzv. muške i ženske (...)390 Kako P.S. Ramet ističe, prepoznata su dva problema radne prakse socijalističke žene: žene su bile skoncentrisane oko pojedinih profesija (naprimjer, tekstilna industrija) i vrlo ih je malo bilo na rukovodećim mjestima. Istraživanje iz 1980. godine ukazuje da su gotovo 80% zaposlenika/ca u socijalnim službama činile žene, te da je bilo gotovo 75% medicinskih službenica. Žene su bile i većinski radnici u hotelijerstvu, turizmu, kožnoj industriji i osnovnim školama, dok je jako malo bilo novinarki, profesorica i sutkinja. Kao razloge ovih profesionalnih podjela na ženske profesije autorica navodi da su jugoslavenski istraživači/ce istakli rizik da bi zapošljavanje žena na pojedina radna mjesta dovelo do otpuštanja muške radne snage što bi proizvelo konflikte u porodici.391 Ovaj navod ponovo ukazuje na patrijarhalne porodične stavove 388 Hrvatski državni arhiv, fond Konferencije za društvenu aktivnost žena, Inv. br. 525. u Dijanić, D; Merunka-Golubić, M; Niemčić, I; Stanić, D; Ibid, str. 319. 389 Ibid, str. 322. 390 Ibid. 391 Ramet, P.S., n. d., str. 97. 116 Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku ZA B ILJE ŽENE po kojima je muškarac prvenstveno zadužen da skrbi za porodicu. Očekivalo se da drugačije uređen raspored porodičnog privređivanja – onaj u kome žena radi a muž se bavi kućnim poslovima – dovede do nezadovoljstva i konflikta u porodici. Suzana Đurić i Gordana Dragićević napominju i to da je obrazovanje i zaposlenje mlade ruralne žene bilo opstruirano od strane njihovih očeva i muževa koji su smatrali da je ženina primarna uloga ona domaćice. Ukorijenjeni tradicionalno-patrijarhalni principi i uređenja nastavili su da ograničavaju žensku emancipaciju i u vrijeme socijalizma.392 Dodatni problem žene radnice je predstavljalo i dvostruko opterećenje – na poslu i u kući. Uprkos naprednim zakonskim rješenjima i uspostavljanju vrtića i obdaništa za djecu, ženska uloga majke i primarne odgajateljice djece kao i one koja se brine za kuću i kućne poslove nikada zapravo nije dovedena u pitanje. Predstava jugoslavenske žene kao oslobođene i pozapadnjačene zapravo oslikava iskustvo žena srednje i više srednje klase iz urbanih sredina. 393 Kako navodi Irene Stiver, (...) same žene smatraju da se uspješna žena otuđuje i od žena i od muškaraca, te da uspjeh žene na poslu ugrožava njezin privatni život. 394 Po tome je, kako se navodi u Ženskom biografskom leksikonu, moguće zaključiti da je muško poimanje prioriteta postavilo standard koji ovjerava ženinu vrijednost i pravo na konzumiranje jednakopravnosti. Socijalistički period u Jugoslaviji je, stoga, označen i nesuglasjem između ideologije proklamovane jednakosti žena i muškaraca. Kako se napominje u pojedinim dokumentima, ženama socijalističko društvo nije davalo podršku, već ih je smatralo samo zamjenom za najbolju mušku radnu snagu koja se nalazi u političkom i javnom životu, što je vidljivo i iz zastupljenosti u tijelima vlasti nakon prvih poslijeratnih izbora.395 Pedesetih godina, nakon uspostave samoupravnog sistema i nakon što je postalo normativno da preduzeća pokažu pozitivan ekonomski rezultat, dotadašnji projekt državnog sistema je postao skup. Država 392 Ibid, str. 98. 393 Stojčić, M., n. d., str. 113. 394 Stiver, I. (1991), u Dijanić, D; Merunka-Golubić, M; Niemčić, I; Stanić, D. Ženski biografski leksikon, str. 23, n. d., str. 322. 395 Ibid, str. 319. 117ZABILJEŽENE Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku nastavlja da finansira dio društvenog standarda, ali veliki dio spada na porodice. Potreba za velikim brojem radne snage je opala, a naročito je opala potreba za manje kvalifikovanom radnom snagom koju su činile većinom žene. Uredba o visokim dječijim dodacima i ukidanje jednog broja obdaništa i jaslica proizvelo je situaciju da se jedan broj žena vrati u kuće. Gordana Stojaković napominje i da je uvođenjem samoupravljanja i rentabilne ekonomije u uslovima nerazvijene proizvodnje došlo do smanjenja državnih subvencija za dječije ustanove i ustanove društvenog standarda, čime je jedan broj zaposlenih žena izgubio mogućnost da njihova djeca budu jeftino i bezbjedno zbrinuta. Uvođenje dječijeg dodatka 1951. dovelo je do toga da mnoge žene ostave posao.396 Razvod braka Nakon pregleda ženskog rada u socijalizmu, treba se osvrnuti i